The present invention relates to an ultrawideband radar. It also relates to a modulator, in particular for switching microwaves over a very short duration. It applies in particular in respect of aiding the parking of motor vehicles. More generally, it applies in respect of all applications which require low-cost high distance resolution radar detection.